universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
9-Volt
Entrance Game Time! 9-Volt plays a video game then jumps in. Special Attacks Neutral B - Nintendo Power 9-Volt summons one of his 8-bit buddies from the NES console. 9-Volt's buddy will aways follow him and can attack by pressing B. Here's three 8-Bit buddies: *Mario: Mario can shoot fireballs which bounce across the ground, until it hits something (Does 3% damage). If you charge up the attack, Mario will kick a red shell that can bounce off opponents and even walls. *Link: Link will fire a basic arrow that is a basic moving, straight forward projectile (Does 5% damage). If you charge up the attack, Link will throw his boomerang that can grab items and hurts the opponent (Does 12% damage.). *Samus: Samus will fire a blast from he arm cannon, that can be shoot 4 times (Does 2% damage). If you charge up the attack, Samus will fire a missile that homes on the opponent and explodes on contact (Does 18% damage). However the 8-bit buddy will getting KO like Nana if the opponent hits it. As you caMedia:n see, an X will appeared on 9-Volt's Mugshot, which means he cannot summoned the 8-bit buddies for a certain time, the more times a buddy gets KOd, the longer he'll have to wait to summoned for the next one: Side B - SK-8 9-Volt will ride on his skateboard forward and will cause damage to whatever crashes into, an opponent, a wall and others. If you press B will riding, 9-Volt will left his board forward, but you hve to wait until the board dissappeared before he can use it again. If you press Up B, he will do a quick somersault with his skateboard. If you press Side B, 9-Volt turns 4 four times with the skateboard, or if you press Down B, he will stop the attack. Up B - Balloon Flight 9-Volt carries Ballon Fighter, if you press B, he will flap his arms, which he gave him a small upward boost, he can flap 5 times per flight. During the move, 9-Volt will land on the opponent's head, which give him a boost (And does 3% damage, but no knockback). If you press Down B, he will let loose his ballons and falls down faster. Down B - Game Swap 9-Volt switches catridge from the console, this can switch Buddies. But if the opponent attacks him with a projectile while he swaping games, he' will counter by deflect it back at them. But if the opponent attacks with a melee attack, the move gets cancelled Final Smash - Power Up! 9-Volt summons 8-Bit Mario and a ? Box, 8-Bit Mario jumps and hits the ? block 4 times, it contains a mushroom, a fire flower, a red shell and the Starman. After that 8-Bit Mario and the ? block will dissapeared and 9-Volt flashes his body in the rainbow color. During this final smash, he's invincible. Neutral B: 9-Volt will shoot infinite fireballs Side B: 9-Volt rides on a bullet bill. Up B: 9-Volt grabs the parakoopa's leg and flies upwards (With infinite B flaps) Down B: 9-Volt tosses 2 red shells that go left and right at the same time. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh, man!" KOSFX2: "No way!" Star KOSFX: "Game over!?" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "Yeah!" (w/ buddy) high-5! Sd: appears at his turntables Dn: tilts his GBA "Awesome!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. jumps up and down while 18-Volt laughs so hard he cries 2. uses his DJ System 3. shakes hands w/ 18-Volt and winks at the screen Failure/Clap: Feels sad Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description 9-Volt is a major human character in the WarioWare series. He is a Nintendo fan, he collects everything about this company, and loves to play video games. 9-Volt lives with his mother, 5-Volt, and his pet Fronk in their house in Diamond City and attends Diamond Elementary. He debuts in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as one of Wario's friends who helps him produce microgames. Since WarioWare: Twisted!, 9-Volt always stars together with 18-Volt in the WarioWare series, who becomes one of his best friends in this game. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral Jabs: ??? *Dash Attack: ??? Tilts *Side: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Smashes *Side: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Arieals *N-Air: ??? *F-Air: ??? *B-Air: ??? *U-Air: ??? *D-Air: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab - Uses a joystick, then a pause text appears, stopping the opponent. *Pummel: ??? *Forward: Summons a Bullet Bill Blaster that fires the opponent forwards. *Back: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: A Thwomp comes in and crashes to the opponent. Misc. *Ledge Attack: ??? *100% Ledge Attack: ??? *Front Attack: ??? *Back Attack: *Trip Attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The WarioWare Title Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat 9-Volt's Helmet. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *9-Volt's name comes from the operating voltage of the Nintendo Entertainment System. *In WarioWare: Twisted!, 9-Volt has played in a baseball game as heard on the radio. Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:WarioWare Category:Gamer Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kid Category:Heros Category:Cute Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Mother Lovers Category:Powerless Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Red Category:Kirby Kid Favorite